Reconnected
by kinetic-cataclysm
Summary: One year after Okami, Kai and Lika live peacefully in Wep'keer. However, Oki is still seperating himself from the other Oina, especially Kai. Can she get through to Oki when they're in Yoshpet one day? KaixOki.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm fully willing to admit that the inspiration for this story came from reading DrakeGirl-San's ****Snowballs.**** I had considered Kai and Oki as a possible couple while playing Okami, but reading her story made me want to write a story about them and Lika's cuteness. This is post Okami, by the way. Enjoy, and I would appreciate it if anyone could tell me if you think they're out of character. **

**Kai's PoV**

It was warmer in Wep'keer since the sun goddess Okami-Amaterasu had defeated Yami last year. Well, warmer to us Oina, anyway. The rare traveler who found their way up to our homeland still complained of the bitter cold. To us, it was a nice change from the constant blizzards, and I personally took advantage of the sunny days here in the north. I often ran around in my wolf form with my little sister Lika, honing my speed after my loss to Amaterasu and playing with Lika in the snow. We were resting near the entrance to our house one morning after making a snowman when Lika asked me a question I really didn't want to answer.

"Kai, how come we don't go near Oki's house?" She innocently looked up at me, her mask slightly pushed upward to make her breathing easier. It still covered most of her face, however. Oina did not fully remove their masks unless they were in the privacy of their homes, and only then in the company of very close friends or family.

"That is because there's no need to go there, Lika. Oki comes here more often than he used to, but he still constantly trains to make sure he can help Samickle protect the village. It would be rude to disturb him." I gave Lika the most logical answer I could, while skirting the real issue. I was nervous around Oki. I wasn't afraid of him; we had known each other since we were quite young. He was the hero who had opened the path to the Ark of Yamoto for the Sun Goddess, which made him special. Plus, he always had something about him that screamed 'stay away from me!' since he took up swordsmanship. Maybe that was just my imagination.

"But he must be lonely. I would be, all alone out there without you to be with me." Lika tilted her head in confusion. Kai imagined an adorable look of confusion on her sister's face. Her little brows would be furrowed, and the dark mahogany eyes they both possessed would be squinted in thought.

Kai chuckled out loud, and stood up. "That's why he comes to town. Now, let's go inside and have some warm tea." Lika nodded enthusiastically and jumped up, running inside to the warmth of a fire and Kai's thick home-spun blankets. Kai followed her inside, and stoked the fire while setting a kettle up over the top of the small fire. Lika, bundled up in a big green blanket already, waddled her way in the cumbersome blanket to a small cupboard containing their teacups.

"Kai, if Oki does come to town so he doesn't get lonely, how come he never visits us? Does he not like us?" Lika set the teacups down by the fire as she asked this, looking up at me expectantly. I sighed internally, starting to get frustrated. What's with all of these questions about Oki?

"Lika, why are you so curious about Oki all of the sudden? Did you talk to him recently or something?" I looked down at her, dodging her question. That and I really wanted to know her fascination with this subject.

"No," Lika drew out the word slowly, "It's just, he walks by here every time he goes to talk to the Elder or Samickle, and every time he'll stop, and look at the house. Then after a couple of seconds he'll shake his head and keep walking." She stared at the fire as she said this, avoiding eye contact with me. I tugged off my mask, then slowly reached out and removed hers, wanting to see her expression. She had a sad look on her face, her lips pulled down into a frown, and her bottom lip quivering. I sat down beside her and pulled into my lap, the long pieces of hair on either side of my head reaching down and falling onto her shoulders.

"Lika, why are you sad?" I said softly, putting our masks down on the cushion beside us.

"Well, it looks like Oki wants to come in, but he never does. Doesn't that mean he doesn't like us if he doesn't come in? But then why would he stop outside?" Lika's eyes filled with tears. She was thought that Oki didn't like her, and to her eight-year old mind, that was devastating. I rocked her back and forth, wiping her tears away with my fingers.

"That's not true, Lika. I'm sure Oki loves you just as much as everyone does. Not as much as I do, but I don't think anyone loves you as much as I do." I comfortingly murmured this to her. She looked up at me with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Really? More than anyone?" Her big eyes were filled with hope and a longing to be comforted.

"Of course," I quickly reassured her. I hugged her closer, and she hugged me back. Just then the kettle whistled, signaling the water was ready for tea. I pulled Lika off of my lap, and stood up to pout the water into our cups and put in the tea leaves. I also added a little mint, since it was Lika's favorite. We slowly sipped at our tea, savoring the heat as it traveled down our throats.

"Thank you for putting mint in Kai." Lika said happily as she settled back down on her own cushion, her prior sad mood forgotten. I nodded, smiling gently at her, as a knock came from outside.

"Lika, go see who that is while I get a few more cups for tea." Lika jumped up, shedding her blanket as she raced to the door. It was only as I was opening the cupboard that I realized both of our masks still lay by the fire. I spun around quickly.

"Lika, wait, don't open the door-" It was too late. Lika already opened it to reveal Oki and Samickle. She realized what I meant to say as she looked up at the two men, since she put her hands over her face quickly.

"Hello Lika. It's okay, the world won't end if we see your face once. They're not as necessary indoors anyway." Samickle nodded at Lika, his voice warm. Lika slowly lowered her hands at Samickle's words, and then grinned at him in a sudden spurt of childish joy. She looked behind him at Oki.

"Hi Oki! I haven't seen you in ages." She backed up to let Samickle and Oki enter our house. Oki closed the door behind him, making sure it was firmly shut to prevent any cold drafts.

"Hello Lika. It has been a while. Is Kai at home with you?" His voice was quiet and emotionless as always. I turned from my place by the fire.

"I'm over here. Please excuse my lack of a mask too, we weren't expecting company. Would you like some tea?" My nervousness of being without a mask was making me speak a little too fast. Samickle and Oki just nodded. Samickle moved forward a little form the door.

"We came to ask you something, Kai. Would you mind if we took our masks off too? I would you count us as friends after all these years." Samickle stood before the fire to warm his hands, while Oki moved up to stand beside him quietly. He seemed to be looking at me, but I wasn't sure.

"Of course. I think it would slightly difficult for you to drink your tea otherwise." I smiled warmly at them. In the back of my mind I wondered what they wanted to talk with me about. Ever since Lika helped erupt the volcanoes last year, we had nothing really to do with village matters. Lika still studied under the priestess Tuskle, but all of the children did that. What could they need, besides maybe blankets?

Samickle chuckled, breaking me from my thoughts. "Only slightly difficult." He pulled off his mask to reveal his sharp angular features. His indigo eyes matched his light lilac hair, and he smiled at Lika and me. He had really become a lot more light-hearted now that peace reined Nippon. We all had, I think. Well, except for Oki. He reluctantly pulled off his mask.

"It feels odd to take this off in company." Was his only remark as he set his mask on the floor. His bushy red and black hair fell forward, and fringes of the red fell onto his forehead. He had a long, defined nose, and sharp crimson eyes. They weren't evil looking, though. Instead, they just held a certain strength that I can't really describe. His defined jaw was angled downward, since he was still in the act of straightening.

"Why? Do feel uncomfortable with us Oki?" Lika's comment made me freeze for a moment. Oki stiffened too, while Samickle just looked at Oki curiously.

"Lika, that's not a polite question to ask someone," I gently scolded after recovering. Oki looked at me with an inscrutable expression on his face. Samickle acted like the whole incident hadn't occurred after a second.

"Kai, I need to ask you a favor, if you wouldn't mind." He sat down on a cushion. Oki quickly followed suit, and Lika sat down next to Samickle as I poured tea.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. I'm not sure what I can do for you, though. Unless you need me to weave something, that is." I slowly sat down next to Oki, picking up my now lukewarm tea and sipping it as Samickle answered.

"Well, Oki needs to go to the Ponc'tan village to talk to Issun. I guess Issun needs to ask a favor of Oki, but is too busy to come out here to the village. Oki doesn't know his way around the forest very well; however you know that confusing place like the back of your hand after racing Amaterasu there so many times. So I would like to ask you to guide Oki there. Oki was too shy to come here himself to ask." Samickle then had to duck a swipe from Oki.

"Am not. I just wasn't sure how to broach the subject." Oki growled, then turned to face me. "So can you guide me to the Poncles? I've already put it off for three days now." I nodded, and Lika suddenly added to the conversation.

"So that's why you kept stopping outside our house! You wanted to ask Kai for a favor! You didn't have to ask Samickle to ask for you Oki. Kai wouldn't turn you down." Lika smiled sweetly at Oki. I could feel myself blush. What surprised me was that I thought I saw a pink tinge spread across Oki's cheeks also.

"Lika! What did I just say about being polite!" I turned away from Samickle and Oki to hide my blushing face. Lika just looked at me confusedly.

"But Kai, you only said to not ask not polite questions. And you wouldn't have turned Oki away, since you have known him for a really long time." Lika pouted, and I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry. When did you want to leave, Oki?" I turned back to face the two men. Samickle was hiding a smile behind his hand, apparently amused by Lika's last comment. Oki had his usual blank expression, but I thought I could see something like mirth sparkling in his red eyes.

"We can go tomorrow morning, it is already too late today to make it back in time before dark." Oki stood up, grabbing his mask. Samickle rose fluidly beside him. I stood up too, walking towards the door with them.

"Alright. I'll see you bright and early at the entrance to Yoshpet then. Samickle, could you watch Lika for me while I'm gone, or ask Tuskle?" Samickle nodded, and the men walked out after putting their masks back on.

I turned around after shutting the door, and sighed. Lika heard me, and looked up at me.

"Why did you sigh Kai?" I smiled faintly at her. I didn't look forward to spending the day with Oki in the forest. When we were young we had been close friends with Samickle, but now I barely knew Oki anymore and conversing with him sans a middle person was bound to be awkward.

"Nothing. Tomorrow is just going to be interesting, that's all." This was an understatement all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the prolonged wait. I had my first semester finals the week after I got off of my Winter Break, however, so I think I'm justified in having other thoughts occupy my mind. Unfortunately fo rme, and fortunately for you the reader of you like this, there will be a chapter three, since I just couldn't rush the OkiKai. This has been a little too angsty for me, and especially I think for Oki, but I couldn't get it to budge any other way. I swear I'm reverting back to Kai in the third, and hopefully last, chapter. Please try to enjoy, and review to give me some pointers or just some encouragement. Heck, just saying 'Hi' would make my day.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Oki's PoV**

This was awkward. After Kai had left Lika with Tuskle this morning, she had come and met me at the entrance to Yoshpet. I'm not sure why, but it is really hard to talk with Kai. I've known her since we were children, but now we're adults. We're so different from the little boy and girl who would spend hours making snowmen and building forts with Samickle. I tried to keep my mind away from the physical differences, but it was hard. Even as a wolf, Kai moved with a fluid grace that even Amaterasu could not equal in my eyes. As a woman, she was even more beautiful. Without her mask on yesterday, I was speechless. Her sparkling mahogany eyes and rosy cheeks captivated my attention. I was surprised she didn't notice. As it was, Samickle gave me a hard time about it on the way home. I wonder sometimes why I'm friends with Samickle.

"Um, Oki, we need to turn right here. Pay attention, there are some huge icicles that always fall down in this next area." Kai suddenly spoke at me as she slowed down at a fork in the path. She glanced back at me for a second to make sure I was still with her. She took a step forward to shift back into her quick lope when I quickly spoke out.

"Let's pause here for a minute." I wanted to rest, though I was far from even remotely tired. But, I wanted to get these thoughts of mine through of my head before we went further, since being impaled by icicles wasn't appealing.

"Alright then. Tell me when you're ready to keep traveling." She phased back to her human appearance, and walked over to a sign in the middle of the fork. Her outer jacket swayed around her, and I found myself watching her a little too closely. I quickly shook my head and sat down where I was, at the base of a tall tree. It was safe to stop in Yoshpet since Yami had been defeated. Travelers could take their time and not worry about being driven insane. Of course, it was still like a maze, which made the time we now had very necessary. I shifted in the snow, and saw Kai glance at me from the corner of my eye. I wished her mask was off again, like it was yesterday. That would be a lot to ask of her, though.

"Oki," Kai hesitantly called my name from across the clearing. My head immediately turned towards her.

"Yes Kai?" I stood up, and wandered over to her so we wouldn't have to shout at each other across the path. I stopped only a few feet away from her, unable to stay too far away now that I had approached. I took a moment to wonder what was wrong with me. I was a hardened, seasoned warrior, right? I had fought the twin Demons at the peak of Ezofuji last year with the sun goddess and won, right? So why am I turning into a ridiculous sap over a woman I've known for years? Over Kai, who had once been one of my closest friends? The word once 'once' echoed on my head, highlighting a difference from the past. Yes we had once been friends, but now we were disconnected, knowing only general details about each other. Anyone in the village could say Kai had a little sister, that she was a good weaver, a fast runner, and a thoughtful person. That was all I could say, too. I didn't know if her favorite color was still green, the only color that Kamui never naturally became. I didn't know if she still loved to wake up early and drink tea while watching the sunrise, hoping for a day full of peace and happiness. I didn't know Kai anymore, yet I still loved her as if I did.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind." Kai looked up at me for a second, and then trained her eyes to the ground. Again, I wished I could take off her mask, so I could clearly see those beautiful eyes, that delicate nose, those full lips. I wanted to do anything to be able to know what she thought, what she thought about me, the friend who suddenly severed our connection when monsters returned to Kamui, and left to train alone outside the village with a sacred sword.

"Go ahead." I must sound so cold to her, but I didn't want to be.

"Why did we become so disconnected after you began training? We were good friends, but now it's really awkward for us to talk together, and you have to ask Samickle to ask me a favor as simple as taking you to Ponc'tan. Is it because we're so much older, or more mature? Or do you just not like me or Lika anymore?" Kai's face was still angled downward. I stood there in amazement that Kai had just voiced my thoughts. I was really shocked that she could even suggest that I didn't like her, or Lika, who was like a second little sister to me sometimes.

"Kai, how could you think I don't like you? Or Lika? I don't know why we grew apart, but that doesn't mean we have stay like this. And, I'm sorry that it's always so awkward, and that I have to use Samickle as a middle man to communicate with you. But, I would like to be a good friend of yours again. If you'd let me." The words just came out of my mouth in a rush. I wasn't even really sure what I was saying until I was done. My brain just kind of vomited my thoughts into the air as speech. I knew I meant every word of it though. I wouldn't take it back, even if Kai didn't like what I had just told her.

"I would like it if we could become friends again. It's a bit embarrassing to say it, but I missed being able to talk to you. You and Samickle are the only Oina my age, you know. Samickle is the new elder, but he still manages to drop by every now and then. Lika even noticed it the other day, which is probably what got this stuck in my mind. She commented on how you would stop outside our house, and look like you wanted to come in, but instead you just went to Samickle's. Lika thought you didn't like us, and I had to comfort her and tell her that of course you like her, just like everyone else does. But, inside, I wondered if I was lying to her." Kai looked up at me, then slowly lifted up her hands and took off her mask. My breath hitched in my throat. Her eyes held unshed tears in them. "Was I lying to her Oki?" Her sweet voice was clearer without the mask impeding it.

I moved even closer to her, a distant part of my mind warning me to tread lightly. I took off my mask, so she wouldn't feel awkward without hers. Her eyes widened as I took yet another step closer to her; there was only about a foot of space between our bodies. I put my hand on her shoulder, and was glad she didn't flinch or reject me.

"Kai." I cleared my throat. "As I said, I'm really fond of Lika. Sometimes I wish she were my little sister, so I would have a better excuse to be so protective of her. I know I don't show it, but I am. Whenever you or Lika left the village, I would make sure to be nearby so that, Gods forbid, if a monster tried to attack you, I'd be there in a heartbeat to protect you. We used to be really great childhood friends. I still consider us friends, to be honest. You're a wonderful, caring person, but you also have a competitive side." Oki smiled thinking of when Kai raced against Amaterasu and won quite a few times, to Kai's delight and Amaterasu's chagrin. "I admit, I don't know you as well as I used to, and you probably don't know me as well either, but if we're both willing, I don't see why not. Of course you weren't lying. Someone as beautiful as you could never lie." Oops. Hadn't meant that to come out.

Kai blushed, and smiled up at me. "Thank you." Blushing even harder, she leaned forward and gave me a light peck on the lips. I stared at her in complete shock, and she stepped away. There were no thoughts for this. I was completely brain dead. This was odd, considering that I was perfectly aware of every surrounding detail from the temperature to the smell when battling the twin demons with Amaterasu and Shiranui.

"Um, what was that for?" I managed to get out after a few moments. I was pretty proud of that accomplishment, to be honest. Kai smiled shyly.

"Just because." She shifted back into a wolf and started heading down the path to the left. "Let's go, you still have to talk with Issun." She barked back as she started to slowly trot forward. I quickly shifted and loped after her. I remembered her comment earlier about the falling icicles.

_At this rate, I'm going to be a wolf sis kebab, considering my brain still a pile of goo back there in the clearing..._

* * *

**So… I'm not too pleased with my rendition of Oki, to be honest, but I figured I had procrastinated posting this for too long, and I couldn't think of a version of this from Kai's point of view. So please don't be too harsh, and let's look forward to a Chapter 3 that should be forthcoming within the few weeks. Note the should._ ~twistedvamp_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, this is it! The last chapter of this little tale has come. It's really better this way, since after three chapters my attention span kind of switches to something else, and I would be really guilty if I had to put this on hiatus. It's already been prolonged long enough. Anyways, this is back to Kai, I seem to do better with her perspective. I hope you like this as well as the previous chapters, and thank you **_**so**_** much to all who reviewed. They were the bright points of my day that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Part 3**

I sat lazily in my wolf form outside of the Poncle village, leaning against one of the slim cherry trees. It had been about four hours since Oki and I had arrived. I didn't really feel like heading inside the village, though I had made sure to say hello to Issun. I rarely got to see him after he took over from his grandfather in teaching the young Poncles to draw and to believe in the gods. Oki had just nodded to me before he was shrunken by the magical hammer that Issun had received from Amaterasu, and I made myself comfortable out here, ready to wait.

I had been trying to avoid thinking about what had happened on the way here, but it was too bizarre to ignore it. Not only had I had a spurt of bravery that allowed me to ask Oki what had made us become so distant after he became a swordsman, but I had kissed a man I have known since I was two. I was shocked at Oki's behavior, too. He was so honest and open with me, it felt like he had been thinking the same thing I was. Which was ridiculous, but I couldn't help but notice the amount of emotion he had displayed in his eyes and voice, especially after I kissed him.

I gave a small huff and shifted under the tree, drawing the glance of a young deer grazing in the meadow. I had no idea what had prompted me to do such a thing, even now. When I was little I had a huge crush on Oki, but as I got older I thought it had just evolved into an admiration for his swordsmanship and strength that made me believe in him even after he stole the sacred sword. Remembering how I had defended Oki's actions to Samickle, the Elder, and even Amaterasu, I couldn't help but wonder if the crush had just matured along with me, became more subtle.

I stood up and shook the small layer of snow of my fur that had fallen from the trees and started pacing in a circle around the clearing. The other animals scattered at first, scared of a wolf, but eventually settled down as I paid them no mind. The girlish side of me wanted to say I was in love, that Oki loved me too, and that we could just go from there and live happily ever after. And yet, it seemed so girlish and imaginary that I had an image of me running up to Oki, arms open, and he stepping aside and asking me if I was drunk or something.

A small whine escaped my jaws and I decided to transition to a human, even though my fur was warmer than clothing. But being a wolf also gives us Oina some of the more instinctual thoughts and feelings of wolves, and thinking of Oki as a mate to breed with was not helping right now. I headed back to the cherry tree I had been sitting under earlier and just leaned against the rough bark, staring at the stump that is Ponc'tan as I tried to quench thoughts of me and Oki living together, being married… it all seemed so farfetched. Oki likes solitude and lives outside the village so he can easily train. I live with Lika, who is my first responsibility, and stay in the village where it's safe and my fellow Oina are. But, if I loved Oki, I would find a way to overcome all of this.

This made me wonder if that old crush was now love, or still a crush for a handsome face and strong body. But if that was the case I could easily have fallen for Samickle. I frowned and looked up at the cloudy sky that I could see through the ancient pine trees. It's not as if it's totally ridiculous for me to fall in love with Oki.

A loud crunch of snow in front of me made my head jerk down to see Oki standing up, apparently done talking to Issun. I immediately felt elated to see him, and my heart raced while I felt a small blush stain my cheeks. It almost felt like the one time I had tried sake when I younger, giddy and lightheaded. And I figured that I must love Oki; I definitely didn't feel this way when I saw any of the other young men in the village. I was thankful that my mask was back in place as I moved forward.

"Are you ready to go back Oki?" And now I wished my mask was off, because then his would be too, and I could see his face. I knew I had taken off my mask in front of him earlier, but the courage I had then was gone. He looked at me for a few moments, long enough that I felt uncomfortable and started to fidget under his gaze, looking behind him at the young deer who was warily watching the new addition to the meadow with its mother.

"No, I'm not. I want to talk to you first." My gaze instantly snapped back to his face, surprised. He sounded nervous. Oki was never nervous, not when he had dashed past all of us to open the shrine leading got the twin demons, and not even he returned the sacred sword to face punishment. I cleared my throat and took a step back to lean against the tree again.

"Okay. What about?" He took a few steps forward so he was only a few inches in front of her, and Kai pressed herself as hard as she could into the cherry tree, hoping to gain some space.

"What do you think about me?" I blinked, and then wondered what I should say. If I told him the truth he might be really mad, and I would probably end up extremely embarrassed. But then again, he said he wants to know, and we promised we would try to know each other as well as we used to. That meant no secrets. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"I think you're incredibly brave, strong, kind, and a great warrior." He nodded and turned away. Somehow it seemed easier to be able to talk to him with his back turned to me, so I opened my mouth and admitted the rest, knowing I would probably regret it.

"Which is why I love you."

The sudden silence seemed claustrophobic to me, and Oki's tense figure made me feel awkward standing there. I figured he was thinking of a kind way to reject me, probably along the lines of going from acquaintances to friends to lovers in on day is ridiculous, so I shifted away from the tree and started to walk as fast as I could to the path that would lead me back to the village. I knew it was running away from the problem, and it seemed horribly cliché like something a weakling damsel would do, but I didn't really care at that moment.

Oki suddenly grabbed me from behind, both arms wrapping around my stomach and holding me against him in a hold I knew it would be futile to try to break. I still tried to shift into a wolf, the smaller form being able to slip through his hold, but he still held me tightly under my rib cage. And now I was uncomfortable, wolves not being meant to be held like that, so I shifted back resignedly.

"You can let go of me." I whispered it quietly, hoping that if I could play the heartbroken young girl maybe I could soften him up and let me make a run for it. And I probably was going to be heartbroken in a moment, so it would a fairly authentic act.

He lowered his head to my ear, and I tried to keep myself from shivering at his breath against my neck. Which made me realize his mask must be off, and I could feel the rational thoughts I had had earlier before Oki appeared quickly melting away. "I can't, because you won't listen to me if I don't keep you right here." I leaned forward, trying to see if I could at least turn my head to see his face. He let me shift so I was facing him, and I blushed at the position we were in. I kept my eyes fixed on the ground, knowing he would still see my embarrassment but at least I wouldn't see his response.

"Kai, I told you that I care about you earlier. And I didn't exactly protest when you kissed me earlier. Though I admit it wasn't much of a kiss." I saw him lift a hand out of the corner of my eye, and I knew my cheeks must be crimson as he pulled my mask off. I was trying to collect my scattered wits, and see what he must be trying to infer, but I was drawing a blank.

Until he suddenly lowered his head more and kissed me. Considering my first kiss was when I gave him that peck on the lips earlier, I had no idea what to do. But I certainly enjoyed the feeling of his lips on mine. It was no fairytale kiss; our lips are both chapped from the cold of Kamui and I think Oki is as experienced in kissing as I am, but it certainly got his point across. He loved me too, and just that thought made the kiss ten times more perfect. As we pulled away I finally looked him in the eye and smiled, blissful in the knowledge that we both felt the same way. He actually smiled back, and let me go.

"Aw, that was just lovely. Always nice to see two people I know having fun on my village doorstep." We both turned to see Issun perched on top of the stump, and both knew him well enough that he probably had a lewd smile on his face. I grabbed my mask and threw it on to hide my expression, mortified that Issun had seen us. Oki also slipped his mask back on, but walked forward to address Issun.

"Yes, and I know that an honorable Poncle such as yourself won't tell a soul about this, right Issun?" The light around him turned red for a moment before returning to its normal green.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not as if I get a stream of visitors here anyway. Jeez Oki, you just kissed a girl! You're supposed to be less of a stiff." He bounced back into his village, and Oki turned to face me.

"It's getting late; we need to head back to Wep'keer." I nodded and shifted to a wolf, trotting into the forest with Oki beside me.

-----------------------------

"Kai, was today interesting like you said it would be?" Lika looked up at me as I handed her a plate for dinner. Smiling, I looked across the fire to where Oki was, already eating. We shared a knowing glance before I looked down at her expectant face.

"Yes, it was."

**Uh, yeah… don't kill me please; I'm too young to die. I'm sorry that kiss scenes aren't my specialty, I really am. Review if you like- the green button of love is so neglected these days- but no flames. I like to burn things, not to be burned. Hope you found some enjoyment. **


End file.
